Complicated
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: There's a huge problem...Toushiro wants to get married but guess what...he's dead. And, he wants to get married to someone living...Karin Kurosaki. How does this work? None of them know. Things just got complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**0**

**C**o_m**p**_li**c_a_**t_e_**d**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter One: B_e_**_g_**_in_**ni**_n_**g

"How's she doing?"

Toushiro didn't reply at first, a rare gleam lighting up his teal eyes. He let the question hang in the air, heavy and full of insight. It was cold out today, just the way he liked it. The sky was a dark hue of midnight blue, no bright, abundance of stars in the sky. A cool gust of air blew, blowing his snow-white tresses around his face while his robes whipped around him loudly. Over the years he had grown more mature and handsome, filling out his premature figure. His jaw line had grown more acute, and his eyes more sharp. He had gotten a little taller, his muscles becoming more prominent beneath his robes.

Randomly he frowned; the gleam once in his eyes, diminishing. Creases formed between his eyebrows as his eyes soon, grew as dark as the poising night. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, turning his hands towards his face, so he could see his pasty flesh. Pain became evident in his eyes and his frown deepened.

"Good." He turned to look over at Matsumouto Rangiku, who had an unusually serious look in her face. Her wavy, copper hair shone in the dark as the moon's eerie glow feel upon her. She pursed her lips and sat next to her captain, worried and curious.

"_Taichou_…" she said in a reserved, hushed tone so he couldn't hear. She cocked her head to the side and put a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. He automatically tensed. "Head Captain Yamamoto…" she trailed off, biting her lip and taking in a sharp intake of breath. Toushiro flicked a cold gaze her way. "He's noticing your constant disappearances to the human world. He's suspicious."

Toushiro's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. _"How…?"_

Rangiku pulled her hand away hesitantly, and brought it to her overly, exposed large chest. She watched her captain's eyes grow with more pain, and cold, distraught bitterness. When she nodded a little he finally understood. His scowl deepened, and he turned away from her, hoping she wouldn't catch the raw vulnerability in his eyes.

"I know you care about her _Taichou_," she whispered quietly. He remained silent. "But what you're playing at…that's a dangerous game."

"I know," he answered shortly, glancing up at the moon, a smirk starting to play over his lips. "The thing is, Matsumouto, I understand I can't deep doing this. I'm jeopardizing my rank as a captain, and as a dutiful leader of Soul Society. I've mentioned this to Hinamori, but I'll say this to you as well."

"What, Hitsuguya-taichou?" Rangiku asked curiously.

He glanced back at her, his tone more serious this time. A rare softness in his eyes occurred and he smiled a little, which was odd yet nice for the vice-captain. "I think…I think I want to ask Karin to marry me."

"Eh?"

**0**

**0**

**0**

Karin laughed loudly and put her arms behind her head as she walked home; a habit she still kept, ever since she was a small kid. Her shoulder length, silky, ebony hair flew behind her as the wind blew a warm breeze. It was late afternoon, the sky made up of peach, pink, and yellow colors woven together, creating a beautiful sunset. Eggshell white clouds drifted lazily in the sky while birds spread their glorious wings, soaring high into the sky.

She closed her eyes peacefully, her long black lashes brushing the top of her rosy cheekbones. When she opened her eyes again, they were full of unbridled joy.

People walked by her in the streets, loving the bright, blessed day upon them. Karin had just gotten back from her brother's house. He didn't live that far away, still living in Karakura town, yet giving up his Shinigami duties. He was now married to Orihime, who was pregnant with their second child. Rukia still visited, sometimes accompanied by Renji; they had been dating for a little while now. It seems that life had gone for a comfortable pace, for everyone, including Karin.

When she got to her apartment, she put her hand on the brass door and opened it, walking in while turning the light switch on. Her eyes scanned around the room contently, her eyes half-lidded and drowsy. Then she yawned and pulled off her jacket, chucking it to the living room couch. Grinning, she walked over to the couch, falling against it with heavy impact. Her hair and body were sprawled sloppily, on the surface of the couch. Soon, the exhaustion began to fall over her and her body and mind grew heavy. Just as her eyes closed peacefully she heard a voice say,

"Hey."

Karin's eyes fluttered open in recognition and she hoisted herself upright with her elbows wearily. Her gaze that had once been blurred cleared and she rubbed her eyes, blinking a little. Looking ahead of where she was, there was Toushiro smirking down at her. He was leaning against the wall suavely, that crooked smirk falling upon his cold, pink lips. His teal blue eyes still looked cold, but held warmth that was only visible to her. The dim lights of her dwelling shone upon him gracefully, washing over his well-muscled features. He wasn't wearing his Shinigami robes, but rather tight-fit jeans and a tight shirt, clinging in the right places.

He began to saunter over to her slowly, a familiar scowl gracing his features once again, although the warmth didn't leave his eyes. His thumb hooked to his belt loop, and he got right in front of her on the couch, leaning towards her with a raised brow. The thin air between them was nice and comfortable while the house was deadly quiet. Their close proximities didn't go unnoticed by either individuals, but none of them let them show they were affected by it.

"Get up Karin," he said seriously, his scowl deepening although she knew he was teasing her slightly. "You fall asleep after work? _Tch._"

Karin smirked and crossed her arms over her chest smugly. "I actually visited Ichi-nii and Orihime-chan. Besides, what's that supposed to mean shorty?"

"Nothing."

"Again," she sighed with a deeper smirk. "Those same one word answers get a little dry afterwards."

"So."

"So what?" she asked.

"What's your point dumb dumb?" Toushiro smirked mischievously.

"You idiot." Karin peeled herself off her couch and smiled a little this time, reaching out a hand and rubbing his white locks. His scowl deepened. "Although," she smiled, looking him in the eyes, with all amusement gone, replaced with the same warmth as his. "It's nice to see you Toushiro."

He smirked a little, and reached out his arms, wrapping them firmly around her waist, bringing her slim body towards hers. She flushed a little and his smirk widened. Then he leaned his head close to hers, his cold breath tickling her ears. "You're the shorter one now Karin," he whispered with a chuckle.

Karin laughed. Then he cleared his throat, and all seriousness crept back onto his face. "The thing is Karin," he said professionally, pulling away little so he could look into her dark, depths. "I came here to ask you something. I don't have much time."

She smirked. "Ahhh, Hitsuguya-taichou sneaking away…that's something for sure," she laughed.

He frowned. "Matsumoto is covering for me so it's fine."

Karin searched his eyes and found he was being truly serious. "What did you need to ask me?" she asked, reaching up a hand and playing with the lock of snow-white hair, falling over his forehead. When she pulled her hand away, one of his hands took into his and he caressed it softly, the intensity of his gaze focused on her hand.

"Toushiro…?" she asked worriedly, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head dismissively. "Nothing." The raw, intensity of his gaze rose and met her eyes confidently. She gulped. "Head Captain Yamamoto's realized my disappearances…even after all that Matsumoto has done," he informed seriously.

She fixed his with a hard gaze, although her heart was beating insanely fast. "What does this mean Toushiro?"

He smiled sadly, and continued to rub her hand with his thumb, running it over the soft, whit skin. "There is a solution though," he explained, his eyes softening while a smirk threatened to cross his lips once again. His lips twitched and finally, he succumbed.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Marry me."

Then it became silent. Her eyes widened in surprise and she raised a brow, starting to feel irritated and angry. He couldn't be serious…Then a huge gust of wind blew against her apartment, blowing the dark blinds on her window.

"Toushiro, are you serious?" Karin asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"How will this work?" she asked.

"We'll figure it out together," he promised sincerely.

"You can dummy. You're the captain anyway," she smirked.

"So what's your answer?"

"It's…yes."

"Great."

**0**

**0**

**0**

* * *

><p><em>AN: So...how was it? Should I continue or not? I guess it's up to you guys...hope you liked it!_

* * *

><p><strong>0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**0**

**C**o_m**p**_li**c_a_**t_e_**d**

**0**

**0**

**0**

****Chapter Two: D****_i_l**_e_**m**_n_**_a_**s**

"Enter. Hitsuguya-taichou."

Toushiro reached out a confident hand and pushed open the bamboo doors, leading into the room. As the doors spread open quickly, they hit the wall and rattled silently; as if a small hum were being heard. The light in the room was oddly dim, making Toushiro's teal eyes narrow even more than what they were before. A cold feeling emanated towards him from the open space, making the cold seem distant instead of near and genuine. As he stepped one foot on the sparkly, well-polished wood, his footstep echoed faintly, dissipating after a few moments.

Then Toushiro glanced up, finding Head Captain Yamamoto smiling down at him. The smile graced upon the elder man's lips seemed fake and strained upon his emotionless, angular features. The Head Captain's long, opal-white beard hung from his face neatly, entwined with the dark, satin-like ribbon. The long tendrils moved in the air loosely, wisps of it flailing around mindlessly. As Toushiro stepped fully into the room, the doors slammed behind him heavily, stirring odd emotions in Toushiro.

"You needed to see me, Head Captain Yamamoto," Toushiro said formally, his eyes boring heavily into the Captain's. He stood there, still; one cold and clammy hand on the hilt of his sword protectively.

The silence stretched on; long and deadly unnerving. Yamamoto's pasted smile on his face, not going unnoticed by Toushiro. The intimidating weight, falling on Toushiro….but Toushiro wouldn't buy into it. Not now. Ever. Never, would he fall into a trap so transparent and clear, nipping away at him so quietly, yet strictly rapid.

"Yes."

Toushiro didn't say anything else, waiting for the head captain to continue on with his words. But the silence continued on, making the situation awkward. The young prodigy knew what this was about. Karin. But he didn't speak up now, to reiterate and say what Yamamoto wanted him to say. The path he was walking on now was only broken glass; once he fell and stumbled, there would never be a stable foundation again.

"Hitsuguya-taichou," Yamamoto continued, obviously constricted. Both of his eyes opened now, barely, showing the unreadable hazel depths. "I've noticed that you've been taking more frequent trips to the living world." Yamamoto licked his chapped lips calmly, impressed that Toushiro didn't flinch. "Tell me…why is that?"

Toushiro stiffened noticeably, but his face was still impassive. He tightened his fingers on the hilt of his sword, but his emerald-blue eyes stayed cold and bitter. His mind was whirling with thoughts, having to do with a strong foundation, concerning his reply. There was no point evading the question; after all these years of being a captain, he knew what to do.

Toushiro opened his mouth, his lips straining and full of unbridled emotion. He knew Yamamoto wasn't stupid, and he probably knew anyway…it was his job after all. "Yamamoto-soutaichou," Toushiro began, narrowing his eyes even further. "I've visited the living world, in order for me to talk over things with Kurosaki."

"Ahhh," Yamamoto said, amusement beginning to fill his eyes. He chuckled a little, and brought his hands behind his back, clasping his bony, pale fingers. "Karin Kurosaki, I presume?" He opened his eyes even wider, the amusement still prominent on his face.

"Correct," Toushiro answered.

"Hitsuguya-taichou…" Yamamoto started, twiddling his fingers and frowning a little, the amusement wiped clean off his face. "What business do you have with a woman from the living world?"

Toushiro's eyes widened a little bit, and his heart began to speed up rationally. "I've…asked her to marry me Head Captain Yamamoto."

Yamamoto didn't show much reaction, only nodding a little; the small bubble of amusement, rising up once again in him. He could tell Toushiro was telling the truth; by the way he situated himself. "You know Hitsuguya-taichou…" He looked up at him, his eyes fully open now. "That's quite unfortunate."

**0**

**0**

**0**

It's been a week since Toushiro asked Karin to marry him, and Karin's been nervous, although very happy. All week long, the days in Karakura had been dark and gloomy, no sun poking from the gray, overcast clouds. The rain was heavy and dense; huge raindrops falling against all surfaces emitting loud, constant sounds. The sky was a deep gray, entwined with a murky blue; a few golden rays of sunlight protruding from the sun, down into the sky, barely noticeable. Overall, Karakura town was overcast and rainy, no hope of sun shining in the next few days.

Karin was heading towards her brother's house, the second consecutive time that week, her visage was serious and her usual warm charisma flat, because of the rain. She forgot her umbrella at her apartment, so her deep ebony locks clung to her face, damp and heavy. Water ran down her face, dripping off her chin and landing on miscellaneous, crystalline puddles.

Walking a little further, she could see her brother's house. It was small and compact, painted a light baby-blue color, with white trim around the windows and door. The grass was a deep emerald, sparkling as the rain grew heavier and heavier. Realizing the rain wouldn't clear up anytime soon; Karin shivered a little and brought her raincoat to her chin, fingers closing around the collar. She looked at her fingers and saw the moist, rough flesh pruned ever-so slightly. Steadily, she picked her pace up to a sprint, as she ran to her brother's house.

When she got to the steps, she leaned down and put her hands on her knees, breathing raggedly. She smirked a little, when her thoughts sent her, _Damn, I really am getting old. Ha! _Her eyes went to her beat up converse on her feet, smirking a little wider as she saw the fabric fading a little. The black spandex she wore on her legs were soaked, and pressed even tighter to her legs, making her legs tremble a little. But then, she stood up and reached a shaky hand, knocking on the door.

"Wait just a minute please!" A chirpy voice yelled from inside the house cheerfully. Karin smiled a little, and wiped her forehead, happy to be at least under some shelter.

Soon, Karin could hear a clatter of footsteps in the house. The footsteps got louder, and soon the handle to the door was turning, making the door widen. Karin looked up and saw a head poking from the door, with a bright smile. There was Orihime, blinking down at her with wide, innocent gray orbs, ringed with long, thick eyelashes. Her long, auburn locks were in a high, loose bun, a few strands of hair falling over her heart-shaped face. Orihime's smile widened when she saw who it was and she ushered Karin in with a feminine giggle.

"Karin-chan," she squealed, wrapping her arms around her with a friendly hug. "It's so good to see you again! I really missed you when you left yesterday," she said, giggling a little once again.

But when she saw what state Karin was, her eyes widened and her lips formed a 0 shape. She squeaked, and took off Karin's jacket, leading her into her house. It was warm and comfortable in the house, with a nice, welcoming environment. It was oddly quiet though, the soft vibrations of the washer and dryer machines running. Once they got settled on the couch, Karin in sweats and a large t-shirt (courtesy to her Orihime, finding clothes in her husband's room), Karin felt a lot better..

Karin grinned mischievously, and rubbed her hands down her thighs, trying to get more warmth going. "Oi, Orihime-chan," she said, leaning in closer and laughing a little, more to herself, "Where's the little squirt and Ichi-nii?"

"Oh!" Orihime smiled gently, and turned her gaze away, while her cheeks warmed prettily. The woman grabbed the end of her skirt with her fingers, grasping the fabric tightly. "They went out somewhere actually. Just a little bit before you came…it seemed that Ichigo wanted some time with his son." Orihime rubbed her large stomach warmly, and her smile grew even brighter.

Karin leaned back on the couch, glad that her brother wasn't around. Over the years, she had learned to respect Orihime, and she also learned to love her as well. She needed to speak to her about Toushiro; and if Ichigo knew what was going on, he wouldn't have the same reaction. "Um, Orihime-chan…" she said, feeling the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Y-Yes?" Orihime asked, cocking her head to the side innocently, while long, auburn locks began to frame her face.

"The thing is…" Karin began, glancing down at her lap, and then looking up at the woman with a serious look on her face. She gulped a little, and began to scratch her head, looking away sheepishly. "I came over today…to ask you about some stuff that just happened recently. I can't tell Ichi-nii, or that idiot would do something stupid and protective. If that's OK with you or anything…"

"O-Of course Karin-chan," Orihime said, nodding her head a little, and bringing her hands to her chest with a small smile. "I'm…I'm open to listen to whatever you wish to tell me."

Karin nodded, and looked Orihime in the eyes once more, no longer feeling awkward. "Do you happen to remember Tou…um, I mean Hitsuguya-taichou from soul society?"

Orihime bit her lip, and nodded slowly. "Um…Hitsuguya-taichou?" she asked, looking over at Karin. The ebony beauty nodded. "Well…" Then Orihime shook her head and laughed a little loudly, bonking her head with her palm. "Yes! I…I do remember him. Matsumouto comes over her a few times, so when she comes over, we always get into a conversation about him."

"Oh," Karin replied softly.

"What about Hitsuguya-taichou?" Orihime asked.

"Well…we…um," Karin said, rubbing her head again and blushing a lot more. "We've actually been in a relationship for a while and…the midget just asked me to marry him."

Orihime blinked a little, and opened her mouth, soon to close it once more. Karin laughed when she saw her reaction, and brought her hand behind her neck with a wide smile. "Yeah…it was a definite surprise for me too Orihime-chan."

The two women's gazes locked, and they both smiled; mutual in understanding.

**0**

**0**

**0**

"What do you mean by unfortunate?" Toushiro asked; his voice a lot more gruff and straightforward then what it was before. One of his white eyebrows raised high inquisitively, while his eyes still remained cold. "I don't seem to understand."

Yamamoto frowned and began to pace around the room, still not turning his back to Toushiro. His face grew compact and serious once more, his eyes closing peacefully, although his eyes were slightly troubled. Toushiro kept looking at him, ready for an answer. The long silence and awkward pauses were getting very agitating. He still kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, loosening his grasp for a few moments. It seemed the intensity of this situation, had descended a little bit.

"What I mean, Hitsuguya-taichou," Yamamoto spoke, stopping his pacing. He looked up, and flicked over his gaze to the white-haired boy. Toushiro kept quiet, licking his lips a little. "It's unfortunate that…someone who lives in Soul Society, works as a captain, with a higher rank than most…would ask someone living, who is in a whole world entirely, to marry him. I'm afraid that the rules say, someone who is in Soul Society, can't marry a human."

Toushiro, who had been expecting this, smirked a little, removing his hand from his sword entirely. "Yamamoto-soutaichou," he answered. "I understand that, so I looked into the written documents of Soul Society; it said that, but if I can work around that, using other rules…would that be permittable?"

Yamamoto smiled a little at this. "I see Hitsuguya-taichou," he replied with a nod. "If you can prove to me, that you can marry a human, using the Soul Society documents and history, then…it will be exceptional that you can marry this girl." Toushiro relaxed a little. "But," Yamamoto warned. Toushiro's eyes widened a little bit. "If you cannot prove to me that you can marry this human, then I will have no choice but to not allow you to the living world. And…that may mean execution, since you defied an important rule in Soul Society."

Yamamoto and Toushiro looked at each other for a little bit, understanding what was at stake. Then Toushiro nodded, and exited the room briskly, leaving the door open.

Yamamoto stared after him, with a genuinely sad look in his chestnut brown eyes. He clasped his hands harder behind his back, and then turned away with a knowing smile, releasing the hollow sadness from his eyes. "That is really…unfortunate, isn't it?"

**0**

**0**

**0**

"So…what did he say?" Karin asked Toushiro later on that day, sitting on her bed and looking up at Toushiro with a curious look. Her eyebrows were knitted together in worry, and she had her arms crossed over her chest.

Toushiro leaned against her wall, placing his right foot on the wall for balance. He turned away, and ran a hand through his snow-white locks, making them tousled and sexier then what they were before. His mouth opened slightly, and that one, single lock of hair fell over his eyes making the teal color mysterious and dark. "I have to look over things, and find a way that we could be married. It will take a while but…there's no other option right now."

Karin looked down, quiet and thoughtful. Her dark hair shadowed her face, and she bit her lip, not even bothering to push the hair back. But then, a cold hand trailed her cheek and she shivered slightly, glancing up and seeing Toushiro, crouching down and staring at her. Her cheek tingled where his hand lingered and she bit her lip, feeling her heart speed up a little.

Toushiro smirked a little, and moved his hand to her hair, pushing it behind her warmly. Their gaze locked intimately, and he hesitantly pulled his hand away with a rare softness in his usual rough gaze. "It's OK Karin," he assured, smirking a little bit more. "We'll figure this out."

Karin nodded, feeling a blush rising on her cheeks once more. His smirk broadened, and he grabbed something from pocket, hiding it behind his back. She raised a black brow and smirked a little. "What's that Toushiro?"

He turned his gaze away from her, pink dusting his cheeks faintly. But when he turned his gaze back to her, it was serious, holding that confidence she wished she had. "Hold out your left hand Karin."

Karin gulped a little and nodded, holding her left hand out shakily. He watched her fingers tremble; the bony, long feminine fingers showing her nervousness, and slight curiosity. Toushiro smirked a little, and brought the small box from behind his back. It was a deep violet color, shining in the bright lights of her room where they were. Karin's eyes opened in realization. Then he opened the box and took out a ring gently between his index finger and thumb, putting it on Karin's ring finger. Karin gasped, and she raised her hand staring at its inhuman beauty. The ring was a light blue band around her finger, with small, rough fragments implanted inside the band with so much detail; it looked like tiny crystals dominated inside of the ring. On top of the band were three ice crystals, pristine and clean cut, so that they gleamed magnificently.

"Toushiro…" she whispered, tears filling her dark eyes. She put her hand down, and fingered the ring, treasuring its familiar coldness, and slight warmth.

Toushiro smirked up at her. "I'm glad you like it dummy," he said affectionately, still staring up at her. "This finally makes out engagement official."

Karin wiped at her eyes and sniffled a little, with a happy smile on her face. At this moment, she could feel their feelings merging together once more. Just as she opened her mouth, she felt Toushiro put a finger on her mouth. Her cheeks warmed again, and he pulled his hand away, leaning in closer. His eyes became half-lidded, and he reached out his hand once more, touching the curve of her cheek, leading down slowly to her collarbone. Her deep gaze met his, and he leaned in more, placing his lips tenderly on hers. Karin closed her eyes, and responded to the kiss adamantly.

"Turn out the light Toushiro," she murmured against his lips, short of breath.

He smirked against her lips and pulled her body closer to his, keeping their lips in sync. She leaned back on the bed, and he did too, watching Karin's body crumple up the comforter's beneath them. Her eyes widened slightly, as did his. "Idiot. That will happen soon enough."

Then he planted his lips on hers once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey, I wanted to say thank you for all the people who reviewed the first chapter of this story! It really made me happy and glad...so i will put what you said into consideration. This was a quick update for me...hopefully I can update as soon next time! Please read and tell me what you thought of this chapter! It means a lot to me! **_

_**Also, here is a thanks to all the people whor reviewed:**_

_**Yemi Hikari **_

KikyoxInuyasha4eva

MeteorLeopard

SilverStar TomBoy

journeyHK826

pengolder4

the whitesnowball

OPrincess ShinigamiO

Cittyno2

sayo-chan64

Moon Of Jupiter

Bara-san

pers3as

_**Please Read and Review! Thank you for reading Chapter Two of Complicated! Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters  
><strong>__**A/N: Hey you guys, i suggest that you really read my Author's note. It's REALLy important. All I have to say is that I'm sorry for the VERY late update; for that, I deeply apologoze. Also, I wanted to explaint this chapter and the chapters to come. I kind of discarded the plot for the moment and focused on Toushiro's/ Karin's story for finding love. This Story is the first part for when it explains the arising feelings in between them, as well as the tragedy. So, this is the first part of their relationship. The next chapters will go deeper and finally, finalzie their relationship. I went into their story because I got many requests-thankfully-by people to slow down the plot and focus on their relationship. That's what I am going to do. Finally, these chapters will help with the plot as the story progresses. Thanks for reading.**_

**0**

**C**o_m**p**_li**c_a_**t_e_**d**

**0**

**0**

**0**

****Chapter Three: O****_u_r**** S****_t_****o****r****_y_ Part One****

Karin _loved_ Toushiro.

From the first time Karin met Toushiro coincidentally walking from the dewy field, kicking the damp soccer ball repititionally up into the air, her life was never the same. Her deep, long-lashed eyes were bright while her short black locks flowed gently in the wind that day. The sky that day was a light baby-blue color, with no clouds hovering lazily there. Just as her foot connected with the soccer ball once again, it escaped the net it was enclosed in and fell down a hill where inevitably_…_

…a guy named Toushiro returned it to her.

After he left back to Soul Society, she didn't see him for a multiple amount of years. He of course had duties to attend to as a Gotei thirteen captain, while she had school and soccer imprinted on her mind twenty-four seven. Eventually, all the years escaladed and she was a senior in high school, knowing full well what her career path would be. Her lifelong dream was to become a soccer coach, that way she could keep doing what she loved.

During those years when he was gone, she'd find that spirits seemed to gather near her more. As she walked home from school, or went to lunch with her friends, they would always be there. She told Yuzu about what was happening to her, but could she do? After a little while of dealing with the pending spirits she told Ichigo.

Ichigo, during that time in her life was attending college for a medical degree. When Karin informed him over a phone call about what had been happening to her, he immediately grew concerned. A few days prior, was when Toushiro returned.

Karin could visualize the image of Toushiro returning, so vividly as if it were yesterday. It was a few days after her graduation, so she was packing up her things at home. Yuzu was helping her but she had gone downstairs to prepare for dinner.

Karin, packing up the last of her pants went to Ichigo's room and looked inside for a moment, wishing he was here. The room had a faint smell of cinnamon and herb leaves. There was a thin layer of dust on the windowsill, and dressers. Seeing the bed made, while the sheets were unruffled and stiff, made her wish he was still here. Her deep eyes had a sad glint shimmering in the depths.

Then, during that moment, the window in his room opened. Karin looked up, squinting her eyes a little as a chill breeze washed over her slowly. Her eyes began to widen as she soon realized who it was.

**0**

**0**

**0**

_Toushiro._

He was crouched down on the window, robes whipping around him with a familiar scowl etched upon his face. His brooding teal eyes widened slightly at the sight of her as well, making the years between them more obvious. She had found that his hair was longer, eyelashes more fairly prominent. The jawbone of his face was more articulate and his eyes even more sharper than before.

Toushiro began to study over her as well. Her ebony hair had grown longer, and her face had grown more angular. Soft curves marked her body, while her aura was slightly different from before. Her eyelashes were far more obvious. Lips more shaped and rosy colored then before.

They stayed there, staring at each other in mild surprise.

"Toushiro?" Karin inquired with a slight glimmer of confusion in her eyes. Her voice was softer, and gentler then before although it still held that roughness which Toushiro found vaguely attractive.

"Karin." His lips parted slightly, and a rare flash of warmth sparked in his eyes. Her eyes did the same soon after. "Where's Ichigo?" His scowl deepened, as well as the furrow between his eyebrows.

A smile began to form on her lips, and a light laugh began to echo around the room. A snow white brow rose while Karin put a both hands behind her head, grinning at him. "C'mon Toushiro. I'll tell you after dinner."

Toushiro jumped into the room smoothly; his stature purely professional. "I have orders to attend to Karin," his voice slightly annoyed. "As a captain, I must fulfill them. I felt his reiatsu strongly here…that's the only reason why I came."

Karin laughed again, hating how uptight he was. It was just as if it were the first time she met him, _all those years ago…_She looked over at him with a light smirk gracing upon her lips. "Oh, you're such a dummy Toushiro!"

Toushiro's eyebrows twitched as he closed his eyes with mild patience. "Karin…" he faintly growled underneath his breath. For some odd reason, he actually hoped that Matsumouto was here with him. Although, if she were here, she would insist have them actually eating…never mind that thought.

Then Karin began to walk over to him, reaching out and ruffling his snow-white locks with a raspy laugh. Her hand lingered in his hair, soon realizing how soft his locks were. He looked down at her, a slightly annoyed look upon his face as well as something else entwined with his emotions. Their eyes locked heavily, and he realized how close they were standing. His pants legs were brushing her bare, toned legs which he wanted to stop thinking about for some reason…

"We haven't seen each other in years," Karin reasoned, with a soft tone underlying hidden emotion. "I'm sure it can wait just half an hour. Besides, I'm sure Yuzu would like someone else trying her food," she grinned. "Also..." she whispered a trace of pink brushing across her cheeks. His eyes widened. "…I _missed_ you too."

"Whatever," he frowned, looking away so she wouldn't see his cheeks flushing pink as well.

Then Karin grinned warmly again, and grabbed his hand with a small chuckle. "Let's go, Yuzu is probably worried about what's taking me so long."

As soon as they got downstairs Toushiro realized that she hadn't let go of his hand yet. Also, the house was the same as it was before. The feeling was warm, and every part of this dwelling seemed to be touched by love. Then he glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes. She was oddly quiet and looking around the house with almost, a nostalgic look in her eyes. His eyes narrowed. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something Yuzu yelled from the kitchen,

"Karin, dinner is ready!"

Karin looked back at him and said, "C'mon Toushiro!"

Once they got to the kitchen Yuzu's eyes widened with realization, remembering Toushiro from all those years ago. A dirty white apron adorned her figure, while she was still holding a spatula in her hand, raining down droplets of curry. As she watched them sit down at the dinner table, Toushiro scowling while Karin curious, she grinned. She felt in the teasing mood for today.

Soon the food was set on the table, and Yuzu was joining them, grabbing the chair across Toushiro. She watched him for a little while, looking on with amusement the way he stared at the food purposefully while sometimes glancing over at Karin. Sometimes Karin would meet his glance, blush slightly and look away. He always scowled.

"So…" Yuzu spoke up, hoping to get a conversation going. Her eyes brightened while one finger twirled a strand of light brown hair around her slim fingertips. Karin looked up while Toushiro raised a slightly irritated brow. "How long do you plan on staying over Toushiro?"

Toushiro frowned even further, while he saw her lips curl up into a smirk. _Man, I forgot how crazy this family is…_"Only for tonight," he explained hastily, while his lips straightened in a professional, prim line. "After that I need to talk to Ichigo," glancing over at Karin and giving her a square glance.

Yuzu brought some vegetables and chewed on them for a little while, nodding her head in the slightest. "What's so important that you need to talk to Ichigo for?" she asked, worry reflecting in her eyes.

Toushiro scowled even further, his eyes darkening in the slightest. "I can't tell you, it's strictly confidential," he explained.

"Oh," Yuzu mouthed, still easily amused about how serious this guy was. "Anyway," she smiled, turning to look at her sister with more inflection in her high, feminine voice, "How long have you guys been dating?" she squealed.

Something immediately snapped in both Karin's and Toushiro's eyes, while a faint dust of pink settled on their cheeks. "We're not dating!" they both yelled in unison, glancing at each other than at Yuzu with anger apparent in their eyes.

Yuzu pouted adorably although her eyes twinkled mischievously. "But you guys work so well together," she argued with a faux sad glint in her eyes.

"This weirdly feels like déjà vu," Karin whispered to herself.

"Excuse me," Toushiro said politely, taking his empty dish and taking it to the sink with a disdainful look on his face. The two sisters watched as he took a deep sigh and walked up the stairs with the same scornful look on his face.

Yuzu looked over at her sister, looking through her fake smile. "Karin, go talk to him," she said with a soft smile.

"Why?' Karin grumped, stubbornness rolling off her like thick waves.

"Just go!" Yuzu squealed loudly.

"Fine!"

Yuzu giggled as she watched Karin storm up the stairs after Toushiro.

**0**

**0**

**0**

"What is it Karin?" Toushiro asked, not even having to glance back while Karin joined him on the room of the Kurosaki residence. His teal eyes looked darker and more concentrated then before as he looked up at the deep sky littered with millions of golden stars. A side of his lips rose as he remembered nights like this over in Soul Society.

"What are you thinking about Toushiro?" Karin responded quietly, sitting a few mere inches from him while she brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. A strong gust of wind appeared and blew her ebony hair back from her slightly tanned face. She leaned her head towards him, while curiosity glinted strongly in her eyes…just like when they were kids.

He glanced over at her from the corner of his long-lashed eyes, smirking a little, while loosening up a little inside. "I didn't realize how long it's been since I've been in the world of the living," he answered, looking away from her once again with a sad feeling echoing in his voice.

Karin just kept quiet, knowing in her heart that he had more to say than just that.

"What's your dream Karin?" he asked seriously, looking over at her with a softer expression than before.

Karin grinned and leaned back on the roof; the tiles digging into her back. Her head escaladed towards the stars while she let out a breathy sigh. "I want to be a soccer coach," she said. She glanced over at him, and found-with great relief- that his expression hadn't changed. _Yet._ "Because I love playing soccer, and working with kids…I think that's what I would love to do for the rest of my life. Even when I get real old." Her grin widened infectiously.

Toushiro looked away from her at her last comment. _Even when I get real old…huh. _He felt some odd feelings stirring within him as those words left her lips. Sure, he would age…but that would take forever. He already had knew that he had grown old in his heart, but not by looks. That comment made him almost feel…troubled.

_It's almost like Peter Pan and Wendy…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I also wanted to thank the people for leaving me reviews. You guys are really sweet, and I can't help but to grin once I receive them. Although, please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I admit that this chapter isn't the best, but it will get a lot better I promise you. But here are the thanks for the people who reviwed!:_**

_byinj_

_ OSR fanatic_

_Spaztastic32_

_pers3as_

_Yemi Hikari_

_ blackangel150_

_ Cittyno2_

_Bara-san_

_ sayo-chan64_

**_READ and REVIEW please! Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, only the added characters I provide for the story_**

**_A/N: This chapter contains a few added characters but besides that, this chapter is a lot longer then the last chapter. It's the second part of the Toushiro and Karin romance! Yay! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Itz always nice to write this story, it makes me have butterflies and stuff. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Tell me if you thought it underwritten, but I thought this chapter was pretty well-written. _**

**0**

**C**o_m**p**_li**c_a_**t_e_**d**

**0**

**0**

**0**

****Chapter Four: O****_u_r**** S****_t_****o****r****_y_ Part Two****

Karin was breathing heavily.

She was currently at the biggest public soccer field in Karakura town, practicing and honing her skills after hanging out with kids she had coached over the past few months. For her required community service project in order to graduate-_or own personal enjoyment_-she had decided to instruct kids how to play soccer. The team she had ended up with had seven team members ranging from ages thirteen to fifteen. Five out of the seven team members were guys, but the two girls in the team were quite tenacious when it came to the sport.

The first guy on the team was Yui- _European born_. At age fifteen he had long, but short chestnut hair and big brown eyes. He was remarkably outgoing even though he talked different from the other members on the team. He was dating a girl named Riza on the team.

The second boys name was _Ling_. He had long, black hair tied back in a low ponytail with dark, brooding eyes. He was quiet; but when he spoke, people tended to hang on every word. He was fourteen.

The third guy was Minato. He acted goofy and _looked_ goofy which made him and Ling best friends. He was quite tall and lanky, with pale skin, dark brown hair and a lopsided smile. He's the same age as Ling.

The fourth guy was nicknamed Aoi. _Blue. _He plainly lived up to his name. He always spiked his charcoal-colored hair up, the tips of his hair an electric blue. He even wore blue contacts, and pale blue sneakers. His real name was Atsushi, and he was closest to Yui and Kyo. He's fifteen, just like them as well.

The fifth and final guy was Kyo. Everything about him at first glance immediately screamed out to you: _Punk_. He had piercings all up his ears, eyebrows, lips, tongue and even on his eyelid. Besides his appearance, he was actually a warm, tickly softy inside.

The first girl was Nobu. She had tight, black curls that flew around everywhere due to the fact she cut her hair in odd ways every month. She was a strict tomboy and the younger sister of Kyo by two years. She also wore purple-rimmed glasses every chance she got-which wasn't much.

The last girl was Riza. She had thick, long ebony hair that was always in a high ponytail. She always looked serious, but besides that she was quite beautiful. She and Yui were in a relationship, so that was the only time you _really_ saw her laughing or smiling _genuinely_. Nobu and she were pretty close as well, even if she was as old as Yui.

Today had been Karin's last day as their coach. She loved the team and believed they all had phenomenal potential as well as fantastic chemistry with one another. The team had decided to hold a goodbye party in Karin's name because she was leaving soon for college. At first she was surprised, but pleased as well. It helped her know that they cared as much as she did about the team and their skills-maybe even more.

**_(Flashback)_**

"_My mates and I wanted to say farewell," Yui explained to Karin with a large toothy grin, although his eyes were sad and distant. He tapped his foot and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "You helped me-all of us fools actually-in so many ways…so it's a great pain to see you go."_

_They were all on a hill overlooking the soccer field. Clouds were drifting slowly in the baby-blue sky overhead, giving the sun a chance to emanate a golden, blanket of warmth over them. The grass was sparkling with dew and the Earth felt fresh, rejuvenated even. Karin loved that smell. It reminded her that everything and anything can always have a fresh new path, no matter what it was._

"_Yeah," Aoi agreed. His voice was slightly huskier than usual and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Nobu elbowed him and he winced slightly. The girl was strong. _

"_We hope we can become as good as you one day," Riza said sincerely. Her face softened. Just a little bit. Karin cracked a little smile at the sight._

_Yui's brown eyes twinkled at Riza as he reached over, lacing their fingers together. He looked back at Karin with a nostalgic look on his face. "We've all basically become peas in a pod ya' know?"_

_Nobu snorted loudly and Minato laughed, putting his arms warmly around Nobu and Ling. He didn't notice Nobu's cheeks flaring up from the contact though. Karin smirked a little at the girl, while Nobu stuck out a cherry-red tongue._

_Kyo stuck his hands in his jean pockets and grinned widely, glancing over at Minato from the corner of his eyes. "But first, Minato and I want to present the goodbye present from us to you-"_

_Karin raised a dark brow. "It's not water over my head again is it?" she smirked again. Everyone laughed from the fond, yet chilling memory. _

"_Nah, we are way better than that," Minato replied with his infamous lopsided smile. A dark strand of hair fell over his eyes and he brushed it away quickly. "Like I was really immature then ya' know? Now I'm a full grown body builder-man in the flesh."_

_Aoi coughed loudly. "…sure you are."_

_Everyone laughed again._

"_Aoi's such an arse," Minato said goofily, trying to mimic Yui's accent while failing quite terribly in the process. He crossed his eyes at Yui, and started doing a weird dance while pulling his pants up high and singing 'London bridge is falling down-'_

"_You better watch it mate," Yui teased._

"_Anyway," Nobu interrupted, cutting off the two boys off with a fierce eye roll. She glared over at Kyo with thickly made up eyes. "Go get the gift idiot!"_

_As Kyo went off to get the present, Ling slowly opened his mouth. It grew deadly quiet, as everyone turned towards him with anticipation. "I'll become better than you one day," he challenged confidently. "Just you watch Karin."_

_Karin grinned widely. "Call me up and we'll have a scrimmage. Just the two of us. That way, I can know for sure."_

_Ling nodded, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Then Kyo came back presenting a long box to Karin. The paper was a deep Azure blue, with an ice blue ribbon planted firmly on the top. Regarding the color scheme of the gift, it reminded her of Toushiro for some reason. _

"_Open it!" Minato yelled, jumping up and down wildly. _

_Karin tore into it quickly, anxious to know what hid inside the box. Pulling out various colors of tissue paper, she found a golden colored cleat with the teams' names etched onto it. Her heart lurched painfully and she felt the familiar burn of tears coming into her eyes._

_She flashed them all a watery smile. "Thanks," she said softly, willing herself not to cry. She wiped her eyes self-consciously._

"_No, thank you," Ling corrected. It grew quiet again and his cheeks flushed. _

"_Come on. Mates, I initiate a group hug," Yui yelled with Minato loudly. They all laughed and enveloped Karin in a heartfelt, loving hug. That's when Karin lost it. Tears began to overflow, and barge out of her eyelids trailing down her cheeks._

**_(End Flashback)_**

**0**

**0**

**0**

The goodbye party was over now. All of her ex-teammates that she had coached had all gone home hours ago, near the afternoon. Although, right now it was nearly evening. Now, it was only her and the ball and the net, stopping her from going home to Yuzu and Toushiro.

_Toushiro._

After their talk on the roof, he had started to grow a little more distant from her. She had consented to him where he could find Ichigo…but she still demanded why he was here. _With her. _He hadn't told her. Karin, being persistent hadn't even given up yet. She had facts to go on of course. _Why was Toushiro still over her house, when he could be with Ichigo? Why did he spend so much time with her if he had something vital going on? And, why weren't his squad, or comrades with him?_ From what Karin knew, this was an odd sort of things. Not that she minded Toushiro spending time with her of course.

Since he was over Ichigo's a lot, she had decided to spend some extra time doing soccer. It was the one thing that she could take out all of her emotions on-like confusion and anger-on the sport.

She didn't like the way her body reacted towards Toushiro, from one small touch or glance. _Or_ her heart for that matter. Every time she was in his presence she felt uncomfortable and slightly shy. Karin Kurosaki _never_ felt shy.

Her heart race would speed up radically and all she could think about was him at the moment. Like: _When is he coming back home today? Is he safe? Does he feel these weird suffocating emotions towards me like I do him? _She thought about his soft looking snow white tendrils framing his strong jaw line. She thought about his hard teal eyes ringed with thick lashes. Even the _luscious curve_ of his rose-colored lips. His sexy body. She didn't want to think about what she wanted to _do_ to it.

The other night she had went downstairs to get a class of milk, dressed in her usual night attire: a sports bra and spandex. Her ebony hair was tied up messily and she was pissed. Ever since Toushiro started to ignore her, she got even more frustrated. As soon as she closed the refrigerator door frowning, she saw Toushiro standing directly behind it.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, feeling the odd tension rising again. A weird look passed in Toushiro's eyes and he muttered something incoherent, turning away before rushing up the stairs in a dignified, professional manner. _Damn, _that pissed her off too when he was all professional. Karin stared after him, slightly sad but more confused than before.

But that was the past. Now, Karin was looking at the field in front of her, below her in newfound determination. She loved the feel of rain as it drenched her hair, face and neck. Her white tank top was turning translucent on her pale, slim body while her spandex clung to her lean-muscled legs.

She also looked down at the soccer ball in front of her, turning a pale shade of green from the wet grass. The ball was wet and slippery, but she was ready to play. The inside of her right foot connected with the ball as she sprinted towards the net, blowing wildly in the wind. She began to dribble the ball perfectly down the field, feeling her anger replaced with even more thoughts of Toushiro. Her legs ached, but she didn't care. She kept running.

As she brought up her leg and kicked the ball, watching it soar in the awaiting net she finally realized…

…she was _attracted_ to Toushiro. She _liked_ him. _A lot._ She _loved_ him, and that was satisfying enough for her.

After that, she walked home; the precious gift of her students in her hands with gentle care. The rain was finally receding, while being replaced with a buoyant rainbow. When she finally got to the clinic she received the key from their "hiding place", and opened the door shouting,

"Yuzu! I'm home!"

**0**

**0**

**0**

Ichigo fixed Toushiro with a hard gaze. His lips were contorted in a hard frown, and frown lines were forming on his forehead and eyebrows. Over the years Ichigo had grown out his deep orange hair, making it a little shaggier so it framed his face better, accentuating his cheekbones. He said he was doing it for himself to try a different look, but everyone knew they were doing it for a pretty gray-eyed beauty. It was only a matter of time before Ichigo made a move. They hoped _at least_. "I called you here Toushiro-kun hoping for some answers," Ichigo said, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. "Is she doing well? I hope staying over there for the meanwhile isn't much of a problem."

Toushiro shrugged a little, leaning against the couch with a scowl prominent on his handsome face. "No, it's not a problem at all. And...She's the same. I'm positive she doesn't suspect anything though…I've kept my lips shut the whole time she annoyed the hell out of me." He closed his eyes calmly for a second, opening them a millisecond later. "But, remember I am a captain. If I need something done, I expect you to be there no matter what the consequences may be."

Ichigo sighed, running a bony, masculine hand through his shaggy locks. "I know but…" he trailed off, shutting his eyes painfully. When he opened them, Toushiro saw a clear sadness showing brightly. "…I'm worried about Karin. This is really odd and probably not healthy for her with all these spirits near her. I want someone to protect her. And right now, frankly…that isn't me. It's _you_."

Toushiro nodded professionally, crossing his arms over his chest thinking. His eyes were brooding, but his voice was clear when he said, "I'll protect her." His eyes met Ichigo's and Ichigo saw genuine feelings pouring from his teal eyes, as well as something else…

"Good," Ichigo replied, cracking a smile and leaning back on the couch. He closed his eyes once again, thinking about what emotion he just saw from Toushiro's eyes. _Nah, it couldn't be, he thought. It'd never be like that…_ "So you're not doing anything funny with my sister are you?"

Ichigo popped an eye open inquisitively just in time to see Toushiro groan tiredly. "No," the captain answered, trying to suppress his annoyance. The white-haired boy put a hand in his pocket, and checked his watch impatiently. He turned to Ichigo and said, "I have to go. I'll contact you later OK?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure. See ya' soon. I'm pretty busy."

Toushiro smirked, a weird glint shining in his eyes. "With Inoue right?"

Before the Strawberry could reply, Toushiro disappeared.

**0**

**0**

**0**

Karin went into the kitchen after changing her clothes and taking a hot, refreshing bath. She felt fantastic, compared to what she had been feeling before. Her longish hair was tied up in a ponytail with her side bangs hanging over her eyes. Her skin felt warm and finally, she felt at peace. As she grabbed an apple, and rinsed it off on the counter she found a note near the stovetop. Karin's eyebrows furrowed and she picked it up gingerly, setting down her apple.

_Karin,_

_I won't be home tonight. I prepared some casserole and put it into the freezer, so heat it up for you and Toushiro-kun OK? Have fun tonight and talk to Toushiro-kun, it'll be good for you and him-I just know it. I'll be back tomorrow, late in the afternoon so you can order some food tomorrow, even though there's still leftover miso soup in the fridge. Love you, and see you later._

_Yuzu_

Karin blinked, not surprised. Yuzu had been working non-stop at the most prestigious culinary institute in Karakura town ever since the very beginning of senior year. She had applied to a program that started early and she got in, therefore Yuzu wanted to start early. She had the most passion in culinary arts that Karin had ever seen, even if she was gone a lot. Karin wouldn't admit it but she was starting to miss her sister's antics.

Once Karin bit into her apple, she put the note down and wiped away the dribble of juice trailing out of her mouth. Soon after she wiped the juice off her mouth she heard the door open slightly, signifying no one was coming inside of the house. On instinct Karin walked towards the front door, finding the door slightly ajar like she predicted. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and concern as she saw no one coming in the house. Timidly, she began to walk outside wrapping her robe tighter around her waist. Once her feet hit the cold pavement, she looked up and found Toushiro leaning against the clinic quietly.

When Toushiro heard her steps, he looked up at her with that familiar scowl etched upon his face. She didn't catch his eyes roaming over her slightly exposed body- from what his eyes saw, he only saw the flimsy thing covering her body. _Nothing else._ Not that he cared or anything…he snapped his eyes back on hers.

Karin crossed her arms over her chest, exposing more of her cleavage then expected. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Hey Toushiro," she greeted, hopefully with a warm smile. _What do I say to him? She thought sadly. _

Toushiro nodded his reply, looking up into her eyes intensely. Their eyes lingered on each other longer than planned and the pause between them grew more prominently pregnant. Neither liked it. Karin raised an eyebrow but looked away.

"So…how was your day?" Karin asked, interested.

"Good."

"Is your work doing well?" He looked up and found her voice surprisingly soft. But he wouldn't be fooled just from the tone of her voice.

"Yeah." _Once again, a short response_, _Karin thought. _ The ebony beauty felt her becoming frustrated by the lack of his thought in the consideration. Sometimes she felt as if he didn't care; about her, or just in general. Although, in her heart she knew that wasn't true. Hiding his emotions was like second nature to him, and he did it to protect the individuals he cared about.

Toushiro pushed off the wall of the clinic calmly, putting his hands in the pocket of his gray jeans. He glanced up at her, signaling he was going into the house. Once he glanced down, he walked briskly into the house passing her quickly. A cold feeling washed over her as he passed her and she gasped, bringing a hand to her chest. _What was that? _She quickly followed him in the house, locking the door securely behind her.

"What?" she snapped, as she sat next to him on the couch he was sitting. He kept studying her with his eyes, and it made her feel…weird. Flattered, but at the same time…it seemed as if she saw worry flashing in his eyes.

Toushiro frowned, leaning on the palm of his hand, still studying her. "Nothing."

Karin snorted, even though her eyes grew concerned once again. She leaned towards him slightly, not noticing the faint tinge of red growing on his cheeks. "What is it Toushiro?" she asked softly, making his heart lurch.

He cleared his throat slightly, centering his eyes on her. _You're not incapable of making small talk Toushiro, he thought. _"I'm worried about Matsumouto," he lied, making his voice devoid of emotion. "I know what she does, and how her work ethic is. By the time I return, I'll be lucky if I have one stack of papers on my desk."

"Oh," she replied. She gave him a skeptical glance but said nothing more, leaning back to her normal position. She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes then looked back at him, almost expectantly. "So how's Ichi-nii? Is he doing well?"

Toushiro searched her eyes with his own, quiet. He remembered a situation like this a long time ago, when she was almost frantic to know how her older brother fared. He hadn't known the answer then, but at least he did now. Seeing Karin Kurosaki vulnerable and openly worried was…_endearing_. He felt a sudden urge to touch her but held back. His eyes softened a little, crinkling adorably at the edges. "He's doing well," he smiled.

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch in relief. Her eyes began to water and she grinned. "That's good," she breathed, blinking her eyes a little.

He watched her, brooding. "Where were you today?" he asked, hoping it sounded casual.

She grinned once again, putting her arms behind her back. "I was with a soccer team I'd been coaching for a little while now. But since I'm leaving and stuff, they all wanted to say goodbye. So, we held the party over where I…I first met you." Her eyes grew slightly sad.

"Hm."

When there was silence for a few moments Karin decided to have some fun. "You really are a quiet person Toushiro," Karin observed, a mischievous glint in her eye. Toushiro didn't reply, but looked at her, slightly annoyed. She laughed heartily saying, "Still a midget though."

One of his eyes twitched with anger. He looked at her, the anger spewing furiously from his eyes. "Who are you calling a Super-Mega-Tiny-Bean sprout Midget!"

Karin sighed and chuckled at the same time. "I didn't say that much Toushiro but-"she smirked "-that could work too."

Toushiro cooled down, his pride still hurt even if a small smile tugged at the side of his rose-colored lips.

"It's OK to smile Toushiro," Karin teased.

Toushiro smiled genuinely at her, his eyes softening as he looked at her. "Yeah, whatever dummy." His smile broadened and Karin couldn't help but smile back, her eyes softening as well. _He should smile more often, Karin thought._

"Tell me about your home," she prodded, feeling better than before.

Toushiro groaned inwardly. _How many questions did this girl have to ask? He thought. _"Well," he began thoughtfully. "It's…different from here."

"Oh," Karin answered once again. "Sometimes Toushiro, it's like you're an adult stuck in a teenager's body. Loosen up a little."

He scowled. "Whatever dummy."

Karin frowned, feeling anger rising in her. "Shut up midget!"

"I'm not a midget!"

"Yeah you are idiot!"

The two glared at each other heavily until they realized the situation they were in. Karin was on her knees, yelling into his face making her breasts the main view he was seeing. His face turned red as well as Karin's, and they leaned away from each other, clearly awkward.

Thoughts of Karin began to appear in his mind, thoughts and feelings he'd been trying to conceal. He wanted to _touch_ her, _taste_ her, _feel_ her, and _be_ with her and even more. The thoughts, the feelings…he didn't know what to do with them. But he didn't want to cast them aside at the same time. Ichigo's warning resounded in his head but he didn't care. _Not at this moment with Karin. _

Karin met his gaze, just looking at him. The way his eyes looked so deeply into her right now, made her heart beat even faster than usual and she felt ready to make a move. She could feel her face getting hot, and it felt…_nice_. "Toushiro."

His stopped looking at her like that and he sighed, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. "Yes Karin?"

She suddenly leaned towards him again, surprising him a little. His mouth grew slightly dry as he noticed the close proximity of their bodies. He forced his eyes on hers, as she leaned closer to him. He backed up against the couch, and she leaned closer her eyes resting on his full, rosy lips. He soon found his eyes on her lips too, feeling slightly dazed now. He soon began to mirror her actions, leaning towards her slowly, shyly even.

Soon, he couldn't take any more of it. The tension, the patience _awaiting_ a kiss…it bothered him. So he took charge of the situation, leaned up and captured her sweet awaiting lips in his, bringing her body closer to him and molding their bodies together. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he took her breath, keeping it in him. Her lips moved hesitantly over his, making her even sexier in his opinion. Her hands ended up in his hair, making it messier. She couldn't help it- she _adored_ his hair.

Soon, their lips grew more frantic on each other's as well as their hands. Their bodies reacted in ways they didn't know they could. His hands began to tighten around her waist, then soon escalade down to her hips. Karin opened her mouth slightly, letting his tongue enter the warm, moist cavern. They both moaned, making the kiss faster and hotter until the situation finally hit Toushiro. Her ripped his mouth from hers, and pulled his body away with a frown.

Karin shook her head, slightly dazed and looked over at him, confused. She had finally got Toushiro…until he pulled away from her _once_ again. For some reason anger began to rise in her again and she asked, "What is it Toushiro?" Tears began to fill her eyes slightly and he began to feel guilty.

Toushiro shook his head, and looked at her. Her lips were slightly swollen, and her robe disheveled as well as her deep, black locks he had come to cherish over time. Her cheeks were a rosy color, making her even more alluring then he had thought. But he couldn't do it again. _No._ "I…can't Karin," he said hating the way he saw her eyes swell up with tears. "I just…" he trailed off, hating how pathetic he sounded.

"Why do you always pull away?" she demanded. Her voice grew softer, heavier with pain. "Tell me Toushiro."

"You know why," he said calmly. Their eyes met, and he saw the turmoil growing in her eyes. He knew that she loved him, and that made him feel elated since he mirrored her emotion. But…it was wrong. He couldn't do it again, no matter how much it _killed_ him inside.

Karin turned away, feeling her heart constrict painfully in her chest. She fumbled with the band in her hair, and tied her hair back in a neater ponytail standing up. "I'll make some dinner," she said, her voice a low, dead monotone. Toushiro winced, scowling. "Yuzu prepared some casserole so you can get freshened up OK?" She turned to him with a fake smile, tears brimming in her eyes.

Toushiro's eyes saddened slightly, and he turned away from her scowling even more. He couldn't see her like this, not right now- it hurt too much. "I'll be back before dinner," he informed tersely, walking towards the door and exiting the house.

Before Karin could reply, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Here is the special thanks for the reviewers of this story. You guys always make me smile, so thank u soooooo very much! I never knew this story would be as popular as it is now! Just wanted to add, hope u enjoyed the chap! Please review as well! I'd like to know your thoughts on what's happening in the story!_**

grayqueen

ca990line

Forbidden-Hanyou

Spaztastic32

Cittyno2

blackangel150

journeyHK826

**_Please READ and REVIEW! Hope to see you next chap!_**


End file.
